Meeting Fate
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Yue is showing off his cousin, Harry for the first time and sets up a meeting with Eriol. But Yue starts to think it wasn't such a good idea...    HarryXEriol


**This fic idea is not mine well the only idea I had was for Valentines Day…**

**Summary: Eriol is meeting Yue's cousin for the first time and soon takes an interest in the young lad. He courts Harry Potter and tries to please him but it is not him that Eriol needs to please first. It's Yue.**

**Warning: Contains shounen-ai between two boys and a bit of violence!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCs or HP  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A soft wind blew through the air as Yue, a man who carried such grace with each step he took, walked into the room of a young boy, Eriol, who was at least<p>

12 years old; with short, black hair and matching eyes, wearing a pair of round glasses on his face and a sailor's uniform from school. The man, Yue, was just getting back from his own school and had just taken Sakura home for the day and now he had someone to show to Eriol; a cousin from his father's side of the family. Eriol blinked, waiting patiently for Yue to get this day over and done with. He had other matters to tend to after all.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Eriol." Yue expressed his apologies and stepped aside for his cousin to come in after him.

Eriol looked past Yue to see what the man had been so uptight about him meeting the person. But as Yue's cousin stepped into the room, Eriol felt different as though all his plans for the day had disappeared. Standing before him was a young boy who looked to be the same age as him, wearing a black uniform with little gold buttons snapped together in the middle and white cuffs at the end of both the arms of the sleeves. The boy's appearance was strangely familiar to Eriol's own appearance as the boy also wore round glasses and had black hair but with green eyes. Eriol tried to make the boy's appearance seem as though it did not catch him off guard when it really had and tried to puff out his chest and stick his nose in the air.

"There's nothing special about a mere cousin. Yue, was Sakura able to get home OK?" Although Eriol knew the answer quite well, he was hoping that the older boy would slack off in some case and tell him something besides his cousin.

Yue was not at all hurt by the way Eriol treated his cousin for the first time. The boy was always like this. Too stuck up through his acting and never once showing what he really felt towards others. "If you think Sakura has been hurt in any way, I can assure you, she isn't. As for seeing the two of us today, thank you for meeting my cousin." Yue's long, silvery hair flowed behind him as he left the room to give Eriol and his cousin some time together. He only wanted his cousin to make at least one friend during his stay. He knew Sakura couldn't be friends with him because of the way Shaoran would have acted if Sakura knew anymore guy friends.

"What's your name then?" Eriol looked the boy in the eyes this time, trying to act a bit normal.

The boy looked nervous and seemed to be fidgeting with the hem of his black uniform. Eriol relaxed and allowed his intentions to take over along with his instincts. As for Yue, the man was gone for now but Eriol's main concern was that the man would be listening in at the door. Eriol fixed his glasses, pushing them far up to the top of his nose and walked toward the young boy.

"I'm Harry, sir. Harry Potter." Eriol recognized the English accent that the boy had and smiled. It was nice to have a normal chat with a gent.

"Well, Harry. I'm sorry to be so rough on you in front of your cousin, but since the man has told me so much about you, I couldn't help but feel so connected and feel like I already know you." Eriol moved in closer to Harry and let his smile fade as he leaned forward and placed a small kiss on the boy's cheek.

Eriol smirked when he saw that the boy was blushing before him, exposing his emotions so easily and readably. "I-It's fine. Yue told me a bit about you too. How you're a bit bossy and demanding but you have a kind soul or something like that." Harry winced at the touch of the other boy's fingers under his chin. He felt his chin get lifted up a few inches and felt a new oddity.

They kissed and would have continued if it weren't for Harry's cousin, Yue, barging in, folding his arms across his chest as he did. Eriol smiled lightly and looked at Yue with a twinkle in his eyes. "It's nice for you to join us, Yue. I was just telling your cousin how well I thought I knew him. But then you showed up…" Harry was feeling a bit uncomfortable around the other boy and pulled back just a bit only to be pulled back by Eriol.

"Eriol! Don't!" Yue stepped in and grabbed his younger cousin back from Eriol's clutches.

"Are you afraid he might end up in my games? That he'll be drained of all powers he might have because I 'push' him to an extent of collapsing. Or is it because you don't want him to end up like you?" Eriol knew he was sounding cruel to the both of them. But this was just how he was taught. He was wise in some ways and others, just rude to people.

"That's not true! Harry is my only cousin who does not have a gift like the rest of us! If you teach him about those things…the magic we can do…I don't want Harry knowing any of it!" Yue was certainly upset about Harry already knowing Eriol in person as it was, it was enough that the boy met him but thought that this was the only thing that Harry should know. Just to meet the boy was fine but nothing more.

"So you're protecting him, are you? But who and what are you protecting him from? He can't think for himself now? Harry, do you agree with this?" Eriol knew the way all humans were, and he especially knew the boys were pushy and greedy, even if some were kind hearted, they all had one thing, possession. It ran through all of their veins and proved to be there when things got too hard on them…such as the problem now, with Yue's over reactive issues.

"That should be obvious, Eriol. You did this with Sakura too. You tried to tear her heart apart; now you're trying it on my cousin…I can't let you!" Yue held onto Harry like a mother would with her baby.

"Yue I…Eriol might be right. I think you're over doing it, Yue." The said man was shocked to hear this from his own cousin and instantly let go from the hold he had Harry in.

"See, Yue? Harry is also wise like I am. He is very knowledgeable about your feelings. Come Harry. We'll leave your cousin for today and I'll take you some place fun." With this said Eriol took Harry's arm and held onto it as he snapped his fingers and in just a few seconds, Yue could only watch in despair as he watched his only ungifted cousin, vanish with Eriol into thin air.

'Harry…Eriol….' Yue sunk to his knees onto the floor and clenched his hands together into fists and slammed them against the wooden floor of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Sounds scary doesn't it? Anyways Review….for real this time and not the same thing over and over again…**


End file.
